gingofandomcom-20200215-history
TeenV
TeenV is an American animated sitcom created by Geo G. for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series centers on a group of six teenagers; Geoff Delmer, Lana Cooper, Davy Olsen, Kathy Lipowski, Penny Clarkson and Sean McMurry. The show is set in the fictional town of Smokeville and parodies American culture and society. Although visually similar to Geo's previous animated shows Gabriel Garza and Hatty, TeenV was designed for mature audiences and features cartoon violence, adult humor, running gags and pop culture references. Geo had began working on TeenV in 1993, teaming up with Terry Ward at Gingo Animation. The studio pitched a seven-minute pilot to Fox in 1996, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series was originally set to premiere in Fall of 1997 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode on December 20, 1998. Gingo produced the show through its Glass Ball Productions banner because the studio believed the show would be "too inappropriate for kids". Since its debut on December 20, 1998, 426 episodes of TeenV have been broadcast. Its twentieth season began on October 1, 2017. It is the second longest-running American sitcom only behind The Simpsons and the third longest-running animated series in the U.S., behind The Simpsons and Arthur. TeenV has been nominated for 16 Primetime Emmy Awards and 14 Annie Awards, and has won three of each. TeenV Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 18, 2003, and grossed over $288 million. TeenV is a joint production by Glass Ball Productions and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. In 2013, TV Guide ranked TeenV the thirteenth Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time. On May 12, 2018, Fox renewed the series for a 21st season, which will premiere in 2018. Premise Characters , Penny Clarkson, Davy Olsen, Geoff Delmer, Lana Cooper, and Kathy Lipowski.]] TeenV is an animated sitcom that follows the adventures of six teenagers who reside in the town of Smokeville and live in a large suburban house without adults who intrude. Episodes usually feature the central trio of Geoff, Lana, and Davy, though occasional storylines center on the other main characters. *'Geoffrey "Geoff" Issac Delmer' (voiced by Richard Horvitz) – A hypersensitive, cocky, yet good-hearted, outgoing, independent, and confident 17-year-old teenager who is often the leader of the group. He spends much of his time with his friends and trying to impress love interest and part-time girlfriend Lana. He also likes to think of good schemes, along with the rest of his friends. Out of all the characters, Geoff saw the most appearances and character development throughout the series. Geoff's love for Lana is a recurring theme throughout the series. *'Alana "Lana" Beth Cooper' (voiced by Grey Griffin) – A pampered, kind, witty, sarcastic, intelligent, and dazzlingly beautiful 16-year-old teenage girl who is Geoff's primary love interest. Although Geoff thinks the world of her, she apparently likes Geoff a lot, but has thought of him as a "salvageable male". She and Geoff have broken up many times, but they always seem to make up sooner or later. *'David "Davy" Oslen' (voiced by Tom Kenny) – An immature, overemotional, dim-witted, clumsy, talkative, childish, and yet friendly teenager who is Geoff's best friend. The two often spend a lot of their time hanging out together. His parents are divorced and his behavior wavers between kindness and aggravation. He also likes to play video games and be a master of it. *'Katherine "Kathy" Lipowski' (voiced by Hynden Walch) – A shy, moody, depressed, but sometimes sardonic, foul-mouthed, spoiled, selfish, and ill-tempered goth and emo teenage girl who is the youngest member of the group, being 14 years old. She often likes to be alone and listen to pop rock music. In the episode "The Best (or Worst) Teen", it is revealed that Kathy is extremely religious, sometimes to the point of fanaticism, and a devout Christian. *'Penny Clarkson' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) – A cheerful, happy-go-lucky, hyper, energetic, gentle, sweet, and yet geeky teenage girl who is nice to everyone in the group. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. Penny is also a fan of the fictional Japanese anime My Boyfriend Koibito Mitt, as she is obsessed with anime and manga sometimes. *'Sean McMurry' (voiced by Gregg Berger) – An overweight, huggable, fun-loving, sensitive, and friendly teenager with a great sense of humor. He often hangs out with the boys Geoff and Davy at most times. *'Edward "Eddie" G. Lioose' (voiced by Richard Horvitz) – A mad scientist who creates some unusual inventions for the teens and is Penny's good high school friend. Most call him his surname, "Lioose". In the episode "Creeps of the Vortex", it is revealed that Lioose was the son of a family of circus performers, who runs away from the circus to become a scientist when he was obsessed with science, despite his parents' wishes. *'Grodi William Shelby' (voiced by Gregg Berger) – A bossy man who usually visits the teen house and sometimes orders the teens to get into community service if he sees that something has gone wrong. He has a wife named Wendy Shelby (voiced by Jennifer Hale) who is always loud and drunk. *'Theodore F. Hison' (voiced by Tom Kenny) – Coming soon! *'Jack Binaski' (voiced by Richard Horvitz) – Coming soon! *'Mayor James Pucksbottom' (voiced by Tom Kenny) – The mayor of Smokeville. Setting The primary setting of TeenV is Smokeville. More coming soon! Development The development of TeenV began in 1993, with Geo G. teaming up with Terry Ward to make a adult animated series that was described to have "the same mature nature as The Simpsons." More coming soon! Production Executive producers Geo and Ward served as executive producers (alongside Michael Wildshill) and showrunners during the show's entire run, and also functioned as creative consultants. Brian Koch became an executive producer for Season 15 and subsequent seasons. Writing The planning for each episode began with a table meeting of writers, who discussed the plot ideas as a group. The writers are given index cards with plot points that they are required to use as the center of activity in each episode. A single staff writer wrote an outline and then produced a script. Once the first draft of a script was finished, the writers and executive producers called in the actors for a table read. After this script reading, the writers collaborated to rewrite the script as a group before sending it to the animation team. At this point the voice recording was also started and the script was out of the writers' hands. Voice actors :See also: List of TeenV cast members and List of TeenV guest stars TeenV has six main cast members. Richard Steven Horvitz provided the voices of Geoff Delmer, Eddie Lioose, Jack Binaski and many other incidental characters. Horvitz was asked to voice the characters due to his involvement in the Nickelodeon animated series The Angry Beavers. The character of Jack Binaski was originally created and intended to be performed by Tom Cruise, but turned down the role, which he later regretted, and Horvitz was given the role. Grey DeLisle (or otherwise known as Grey Griffin) voiced Lana Cooper and other, more minor, characters. The role of Lana was originally assigned to Debi Derryberry, who voiced Gabriel Garza in Geo's animated series of the same name. However, the producers found Derryberry's voice acting too similar to Gabriel Garza so DeLisle was given the role of Lana instead. Tom Kenny performed the voice of Davy Olsen, Theodore F. Hison, Mayor James Pucksbottom, Nick Smith, Koibito Mitt, and other various characters. Kenny originally auditioned for the role of Geoff Delmer, using the voice he uses to perform Davy, and also auditioned for Davy using a different voice. Hynden Walch voices Kathy Lipowski, Jennifer Hale voiced Penny Clarkson and Wendy Shelby, and Gregg Berger voices Sean McMurry, Grodi Shelby and various other characters. In addition to the main cast, Jim Cummings voiced Frank McDilly and Neil Ross voiced several supporting and minor characters. Like Gabriel Garza, The Simpsons and Futurama, many episodes of TeenV feature guest voices from a wide range of professions, including actors, entertainers, bands, musicians, and scientists. Many guest-stars voiced supporting characters, although many voiced themselves. Recurring guest stars included Jodi Benson, Mark Hamill, Sarah Silverman, Corey Burton, John Goodman, Cam Clarke, Phil Proctor, Amy Hill, Maurice LaMarche, George Takei, Phil LaMarr, Harland Williams, Patrick Stewart, and Dan Fogler. Jess Harnell and Fred Tatasciore have also appeared in minor roles, but do not voice any recurring characters. Harnell left the show in 2006, and since then Brian T. Delaney has appeared regularly to voice minor characters. John Cygan voiced the majority of other minor characters until his death on May 13, 2017. Other current additional voices also include Kari Wahlgren, Roger Craig Smith, Lex Lang, Bryce Papenbrook, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Joe Whyte. Animation From seasons 1 through 7, Gingo Animation animated TeenV in-house at the studio's headquarters in North Hollywood, California. More coming soon! Episodes Hallmarks Coming soon! Reception and legacy Critical reception Coming soon! Awards Broadcast TeenV premiered and originally aired in the United States on the Fox network, December 20, 1998 – present, followed by Adult Swim September 7, 2001 – present, and FX March 7, 2004. Syndicated broadcast of the series in the US began in September 2002. Canadian networks YTV, Teletoon and Global Television broadcast TeenV December 20, 1998 – present. The series was broadcast in Australia on the following stations: Seven Network aired the series from November 7, 1999 – present, Fox8 from 2000–present, Network Ten between 2003–present, and on 7mate September 23, 2009 – present. Audiences in New Zealand received the series on the following stations: TV2 December 24, 1998 – 2006, the BOX from 1999–present, Fox from 2000–present, and on Four from 2003–present. TeenV currently airs in Ireland on networks Fox, Pick and Sky1. The series was carried by the following networks in the United Kingdom: Sky1 from August 20, 1999 – present, Channel 4 from 2000–present, and the series is currently repeated on Pick and Fox. TeenV was also broadcast in Japan on the following stations: Fox from April 5, 1999 – present, Fuji Television from March 20, 2000 – present, Tokyo Broadcasting System from 2000–2005, TV Asahi from September 22, 2002 – present, and on TV Tokyo from 2012–present. The show has also aired on Fox in other countries including South Korea, China, Russia, Brazil, Spain, and others since 1999. Networks Other media Comic books Coming soon! Film Video games Coming soon! Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as home media releases, action figures, clothing, food, and more. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Television series Category:TeenV Category:Glass Ball Productions